We Defy the Laws of Physics
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: Bones comforts and reassures Booth about the baby...    Oh, and too, this thing is so sweet it makes even my teeth ache; I will not be held responsible for any dentist bills, because y'all have been warned. *grin*


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bones of course, Kathy Reichs, Fox, and all the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any other story is coincidence.

**Title:** We Defy the Laws of Physics  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Bones Fanfiction; Booth/Brennan; fluff  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Sometime here season 7  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong>It's been long and long since I've written anything, so honestly, I'm taking anything my muse offers as a gift, even this frothy little piece. And to be noted, I'm not certain that I understand Brennan's character this season, so, if I'm a little unsteady, I do apologize. Oh, and too, this thing is so sweet it makes even my teeth ache; I will not be held responsible for any dentist bills, because y'all have been warned. *grin*

* * *

><p>"Booth?" I ask, stepping into his unexpectedly dark bedroom, the only illumination coming from the flickering blue light of the television screen. "Booth, why are you sitting here in the dark watching..."<p>

I turn to see what he has been watching.

"My sonogram?"

Booth sits up in the chair and hastily brushes something away from his eyes. It startles me enough that it brings his name from my lips in surprise.

"Seeley?"

"I'm okay, Bones," he reassures me quickly, trying to hide the fact that he must have been sitting here in the dark, crying, for at least several minutes. "Really."

"You've been crying."

I watch him study me a moment, as if he is debating just what he should say, or maybe what he thinks I want to hear. After several minutes, he admits simply, "Yeah."

"Are you worried about our child? Are you worried something could go wrong?" I ask, walking carefully toward Booth, effectively blocking his view of the television screen with my body. "Because those are perfectly valid concerns Booth. Several things, even at this stage, could go wrong. Premature birth, complications during delivery, even some birth deformities..."

"Ah jeez, Bones..." Booth interrupts me, scrubbing a tired hand over his face. I now clearly see that he must have been crying for some time, wetness trails behind his fingertips and his eyes are red rimmed. "Jeez..."

"Booth..."

"Bones did you have to..."

I step close enough to bump his knees with my body, and his voice trails off to silence. I bump his knees again and he opens them, allowing me to step completely into his space. I reach down and tilt his head up to look at me.

"It could happen, Booth."

"Bones..."

"It could happen," I repeat, over his words, determined. "But none of it will."

He is silent, waiting for my reasoning and surely expecting me to give him solid scientific proof to hold up my assertion.

"None of it will, because you love me. You love me, and I love you, and together we defy the laws of physics."

I've surprised him. I cannot read people, but I can read Booth, and with this assertion, I've surprised him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Bones?" Booth asks, a very small smile playing over his lips to tell me that he is teasing. I smile myself a little when I feel Seeley's arms lift up to wrap themselves around me as best they can. They do quite well, especially considering my increased girth at this point.

"Angela _did_ say yesterday that I'm not the same person," I reply. "Of course, I told her that it was simply the hormones..." Then, unexpectedly, I find myself unable speak when I see Seeley's smile suddenly appear, brightening his whole face.

"You love me," he drawls, his smile turning into what Angela would term as 'goofy.' I can't seem to help myself, I smile back, knowing that my own smile is a reflection of his.

Seeley turns his attention to his unborn child.

"You hear that Sunshine," he says softly to my abdomen. "Your parents love each other, and your mother says that that means that nothing bad is going to happen to you... or her."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Booth," I object quickly, not wanting to be misunderstood. "What I meant..."

"It's okay, Bones. I know what you meant," Booth interrupts reassuringly. He tilts his face back up towards me. "I do, Temperance. I know what you meant, and it's enough. I just needed to be reminded that even if... even if, God forbid, something does happen, we'll make it through it; all of us. Together, you, me, and little Sunshine here, we're going to make it."

"We will," he whispers in a quiet and determined sort of voice before kissing my abdomen.

I could explain further to Seeley; make certain that he understands what I really meant...

"We will," I say instead, feeling a certain warmth inside when I do. "Because we defy the laws of physics..."

**_FIN_**


End file.
